


Paradise

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Based on a Coldplay Song, Based on a song, Drabble, Friendship, I Made Myself Cry, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Other, Sad Ending, Spoilers, They deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: "When she was just a girl she expected the worldBut it flew away from her reachSo she ran away in her sleep and dreamed ofPara-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise..."





	Paradise

_"When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world..."_

 

"Are you enjoying the view?" He turned back. "So, you are here too. Where were you?" "Around." She came closer, to his side. "You were late." "You knew it?" "... No. I didn't expect it." They looked the landscape in silence for a few minutes. "I thought you didn't like Coldplay." She said, looking at him in the eyes. "It's not that I don't like it... I don't hate it. And before you draw conclusions, the music was already put on when I arrived here." He said without looking at her. "... Are you mad at me?" "Never... ¡Don't say that!" She tried to smile but her sadness was strong.

"I really didn't expect you to be here. I am... I'm very sorry." He looked at her. She was crying. Her face all pale while her tears fell down from her cheeks to her jacket. "Come here..." He hug her with a sweet movement. "... It's seems that being a dad changed you." "What?" Now she smiled very happy. "And you haven't changed." He released her and he rested on the railing, looking down.

 

_"Life goes on,_

_i_ _t gets so heavy._

_The wheel breaks the butterfly._

_Every tear a waterfall..."_

 

"Did you know what he did?" "Yes." "..." "At least he listened to you." "Yes. I know... that makes me umconfortable. But he followed his heart." "Just like you." "Oh, ¡Shut up! I don't need hear that from you..." She looked down to the bottom of the fog. "You think they are going to be ok?" "Maybe." "I'm not talking about enemies. I'm talking about us." "... They will be ok. After all, we died as heros." She looked at him without believing what he said. But before she started to talk, he sang.

" _She'd say, "Oh, oh oh oh oh I know the sun must set to rise_." "

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I know that part because it's reminds me of..." He started to sang again. " "Like the sun, we will live to rise." Soundgarden. You know." "Yes, I know."

 

_"This could be para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise."_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_

 

She smiled. "It's time to go, Tony." "Let's go then, Nat."

Tony offered his arm to Natasha, and the redhead leaned against him. They both went through the front door, talking happily about the good times... and the future.

 

_"This could be para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise. Para-para-paradise."_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_

**Author's Note:**

> I cried the whole movie until the end. I can't believe it ToT I love them so much...


End file.
